Expression and recombinant production of exogenous polypeptides is a widely used technique. It is well known that cells can be transformed with nucleic acids encoding exogenous polypeptides of interest for expression and production of large quantities of the desired polypeptides. In some applications, the methods are used to produce amounts of polypeptide over what would be produced naturally by the originating organism. Indeed, expression of exogenous nucleic acid sequences, as well as over-expression of endogenous sequences have been extensively used in modern biotechnology.
In spite of the implementation of various approaches for increasing protease yield, including screening for hyper-producing strains, cloning and over-expressing proteases, improving fed-batch and chemostat fermentations, and optimizing fermentation technologies, there remains a need for additional means for enhancing the production of proteases.